


Where We Belong

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Do Not Separate The Heirs Of Durin, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Laketown, Major Character Injury, Spoilers for Desolation of Smaug, Thorin POV, Thorin really does try to be a good Uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin finds himself breaking the news to Kíli: he's not allowed to come to Erabor. Kíli, of course, is distraught, causing Fíli's big-brother instinct to rear its head. Movieverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Belong

Thorin’s heart pounded along with celebratory drums as he approached the boat that was to take him and his Company out of Laketown. Easily deflecting Bilbo’s concern about Bofur, Thorin focused on putting his arm out at the right moment. Kíli bumped into it and glanced at him in surprise.

“Not you,” Thorin said shortly. “We must travel at speed; you will slow us down.”

 “What do you mean? I’m coming with you,” Kíli retorted, his tone one of cautious confusion.

“No, you’re not,” Thorin repeated, keeping his voice calm but not quite looking his nephew face-on as he handed an extra sword to Dori.

Kíli’s russet-brown eyes widened slightly. “I’m going to be there when that door is opened,” he insisted, panic edging into his voice. “When we first look upon the halls of our Fathers— _Thorin_!”

“Kíli,” Thorin cut him off quietly but firmly, as he always had when Kíli was a child. After a millisecond’s pause, Thorin reached up to caress his nephew’s hair. “Rest. Join us when you’re healed.” His smile was sympathetic but unrelenting. _Please, Kíli, I don’t want to command you..._

Something suspiciously like a sob rose in Kíli’s throat. Only Thorin heard it, and only Thorin saw the disbelief, grief, defeat, and utter sense of _rejection_ that passed over Kíli’s features before he shuffled forlornly toward a stump in the wharf and sank onto it.

Thorin swallowed hard at the sight of his younger nephew hunched miserably on the stump. Trying to ignore the ache amassing in his marrow, Thorin turned away.

Óin had, shockingly, been able to hear the entire conversation—or if he hadn’t, he had been watching. He took a quick breath of decision, patted Glóin’s shoulder, and announced, “I’ll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded.”

Mutely nodding his thanks, Thorin stepped aside for Óin to pass, which allowed him to see the incredulity on Fíli’s face as he glanced between Thorin and Kíli.

Inwardly Thorin sighed, but he continued moving toward the boat. Immediately Fíli spoke up, just as Thorin knew he would. “Uncle...”

With reluctant expectancy Thorin met Fíli’s gaze, steeling himself for a brotherly intersession. Sure enough:

“We grew up on tales of the Mountain, tales _you_ told us. You cannot take that away from him!”

Thorin started to sigh. “Fíli—”

“I will _carry_ him if I must!” Fíli burst out.

Thorin knew his nephews like clockwork. The only problem was forming words that wouldn’t deeply wound them. “Fíli, one day you will be King and you will understand: I cannot risk this Quest for the sake of one Dwarf—”

Lord Mahal, he had just said ‘one Dwarf’, as though Kíli were some stranger they’d only just met! “—not even my own kin,” Thorin finished, his haste in correcting himself coming out almost as indifference.

Fíli’s eyes flickered toward Kíli. His jaw set and then he did something that Thorin had not expected. Fíli stepped back onto the wharf. Thorin caught his nephew’s arm, halting him mid-stride.

“Fíli, don’t be a fool,” Thorin cautioned with just a hint of desperation. Quickly swallowing the urgent “please” that tried to emerge, Thorin mustered instead, “You belong with the Company.”

“I belong with my brother!” Fíli snapped, jerking his arm out of Thorin’s grasp. With one last indignant glare, Fíli turned his back on his uncle and stomped toward Kíli and Óin.

Thorin’s heart sank into the pit of his stomach and its place in his chest was filled with a cold, throbbing knot. _Mahal, why? I tried, I_ tried _not to wound them, but it happened anyway. Again_.

Inhaling deeply, Thorin stepped into the boat and dared not look back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This scene REALLY got to me. O_O


End file.
